Leyendas de Hogwarts
by Tarok
Summary: Aquí se supone que debería hablar bien de mí mismo y de mi fic. Pero como eso lo considero demasiado patético hasta para mí, me limitaré a decir que creo que sorprenderé a quien lo lea.


Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y gano dinero con esto.

Leyendas de Hogwarts

**Las Casas:**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace más de 1000 años cuatro grandes magos se conocieron. Juntos decidieron fundar un colegio en el cual enseñarían a sus descendientes todos los secretos de la magia. Y ese colegio se llamó Hogwarts. Y cada mago fundó a su vez una casa donde los estudiantes que fuesen como ellos se encuadrarían. Y así pues; los valientes, los honrados, los inteligentes y los astutos se separaron y nunca más se volvieron a juntar. Y cada casa luchó con las otras para demostrar que era mejor ser solo valiente, astuto, etc.

Muchos dicen que la fundación de Hogwarts fue una bendición. A mí me parece más bien una maldición.

**El Castillo:**

A unas millas del pueblo de Hogsmade se alza un castillo. Con sus almenas, sus gruesos muros y sus altas torres, aguarda a recibir un enemigo que nunca llegará. Con los poderosos hechizos que se sienten en el aire espera a otro enemigo que tampoco nunca llegará.

¿Qué es lo que es tan atentamente protegido? No guarda efímeras piedras para ser inmortal, ni celosas montañas de oro, ni el inútil conocimiento acaparado a lo largo de los siglos. Guarda algo mucho más importante y peligroso. Guarda el futuro.

**El Expreso I: La melodía**

Anden 9 y ¾. Un tren rojo chillón espera a salir en uno de los dos únicos viajes que realizará en todo el año. Como una orquesta, un mar de gente en la plataforma entona diversas melodías:

-¿Tienes contigo los libros?

-Sí.

-¿Y tu ropa?

-Sí.

Un poco más allá se oye un solo de violín:

-¿Es cierto que la selección duele mucho? ¿Y que el director está chiflado? ¿Y que puede que vea a Harry Potter? ¿Y que…?

Eso de allí puede que sean oboes:

-Has visto a todos esos pequeñines de primero.

-Ya, son enanos… nosotros no éramos tan bajos.

-Desde luego, como empeora la humanidad.

Y tras un largo pitido del tren rojo, el coro comienza a cantar.

-Adiós, tened un feliz curso.

**El Expreso II: La promesa **

-¿Y tú sabes en qué casa vas a ir?

-No sé… Gryffindor, puede.

-A mí me gustaría ir a Slytherin…

-Mierda

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… resulta que en la conversación que tuvimos… pues me caíste bien… pero si tú vas a ser Slytherin y yo Gryffindor…

-¿Y te crees que voy a caer en esos prejuicios? Prométeme una cosa.

-¿Lo que?

-Que pase lo que pase, vayamos a la casa que vayamos, seguiremos siendo amigos.

-Prometido

**El Expreso III: Soledad**

Hay muchas clases de soledad. La soledad de uno entre una multitud. La soledad de un viaje, escuchando conversaciones ajenas para pasar el rato, en las que nunca intervendrás. Y después de esa viene la soledad de mirar por la ventanilla, pensando, pensando, siempre pensando. También está la soledad de la habitación, la de interminables veranos tumbada en la cama sin hacer nada. A sus 11 años de edad, Luna Lovegood las había conocido todas.

**La Llegada:**

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, el lugar en el cual estaréis encerrados por meses y del cual NO saldréis. A vuestra derecha se encuentra Hogsmade, el pueblo al que NO podréis ir hasta tercero. Ahora será mejor que vayamos embarcando en las lanchas en las cuales NO volveréis a embarcar. Marchemos. Desde aquí se ve el Bosque al que NO entrareis, el lago en el que NO os bañareis… Daros prisa, la selección comenzará dentro de nada y descubriréis los amigos que NO tendréis. En fin, dentro del castillo hay una lista con todo lo demás que NO podéis hacer. Os acostumbrareis, todos lo acaban haciendo."

**La Selección:**

-Mira, los pequeñines van a comenzar la selección.

-Sí, fíjate en ese, ¿En qué casa irá?

-Espero que no en la nuestra, es más feo que hecho de encargo.

-Ya… va para Huffelppuf, por supuesto.

-Con esas pintas y esa cara de panoli no me extraña.

-Y mira esos dos. Los vi en el mismo compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts.

-Se harían la típica promesa de amistad eterna.

-Ya… el primero parece que va a Gryffindor.

-¿Y el segundo?

-A Slytherin… mala suerte.

-Por curiosidad ¿Tú llegaste a conocer a alguien de otra casa?

-Sí, como ellos, en el Expreso, antes de saber a que casa iría.

-Ah, ¿Qué fue de él?

-No sé.

**Pociones:**

En las mazmorras de Hogwarts se esconden muchos tesoros, y no es el más pequeño de ellos el que promete Severus Snape, profesor de pociones. "Como embotellar fama, preparar gloria e incluso parar la muerte", promete. Pero esa clase, como otras tantas, no va a tener suerte. Para sus alumnos Snape no será más que otro profesor a quien temer y de quien, a escondidas y temerosos, burlarse. Parece que los jóvenes magos tendrán que encontrar la fama y la gloria por sus propios métodos.

**Transformaciones:**

La vida de Minerva McGonagall seguía un plan establecido años atrás por una mente superior que se puso en funcionamiento cuando Minerva apareció en este predecible mundo. Ella siempre sabía y hacía lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Por eso le enseñaba transformaciones, con sus reglas inmutables. Sin embargo, a veces pensaba que la propia asignatura le llevaba la contraria, pues, demostraba que no había nada fijo, que todo era relativo. Pero eses fugaces pensamientos pronto acababan. Y en la vida de Minerva McGonagall volvía a reinar la normalidad.

**Historia de la magia:**

De todos los medios que usaba la sociedad maga para controlar a sus jóvenes, el profesor Binns era el más eficaz. Los sangrientos duendes rebeldes fueron derrotados a bostezos. El tedio y el sopor pudieron con los utópicos intentos de hermandad entre muggles y magos. Todas las revoluciones, guerras, batallas, tratados, descubrimientos, etc. fueron reducidos al monótono ronroneo de un fantasma. Y por los pasillos de Hogwarts nunca resonarían los gritos de _Liberté, Égalit et Fraternité__._

**Encantamientos:**

"¡Perks! Levanta más esa varita, la pluma se te va a caer al suelo" ¿Qué sería? Escritora, sin duda. "¡Weasley! Tienes que entonar mejor el hechizo." Interesante… puede que jugador de Quiditch. "Longbottom, intenta apuntar mejor." Él los sorprendería a todos y se convertiría en auror. "Granger, enhorabuena, gran hechizo." Algunos dirán que se echará a perder, pero será cantante… y hará bien.

Durante las clases, el profesor Flitwick se dedicaba a averiguar el futuro de sus alumnos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba triste o enfadado, o hacía un día muerto y nublado, solo pensaba una cosa:

"¡Todos profesores de encantamientos, como yo!"

**Herbología:**

En el invernadero de la profesora Sprout había una selva de plantas, cada cual más extraña que la anterior. Si tenías suerte, y si le preguntabas, la propia profesora te contaría la historia y las propiedades de cada una de las plantas. Pero había una en concreto sobre la que nunca hablaba. Era una pequeña flor roja, sin poderes aparentes, que crecía apaciblemente en una pequeña maceta en el escritorio de la profesora Sprout. Había sido el regalo de un hombre que desapareciera hace mucho tiempo, dejando un vago recuerdo y esa flor. Los muggles las llamaban rosas.

**El callejón de las promesas perdidas:**

_En un pasillo oscuro de Hogwarts, entra GRYFFINDOR en escena, nervioso, como esperando a alguien. Un rato después, muy lentamente, aparece SLYTHERIN, claramente alterado:_

GRYFFINDOR: Hola, apenas nos vimos últimamente.

SLYTHERIN: Ya, fui haciendo amigos entre los de mi casa.

GRYFFINDOR: Yo también…

SLYTHERIN: Y bueno, resulta que tú eres Gryffindor… y yo Slytherin…

GRYFFINDOR: Sí…y quedaría mal que nos viesen juntos…

SLYTHERIN: Mejor que cada uno vaya por su cuenta, con sus amigos…

GRYFFINDOR: Sí, pero nos seguiremos viendo en verano ¿verdad?

SLYTHERIN: Sí, te lo prometo.

_Se cierra el telón_

**El Amor I: El apasionado**

La vio por primera vez en clase de pociones. Ese mismo dio supo que estaba enamorado. Al día siguiente, lo supieron todos sus amigos. Con su ayuda, se conocieron mutuamente. Entonces solo quería liarse con ella. Eso fue al tercer día. El cuarto y el quinto lo pasaron besándose por los corredores. El sexto se enfadó con sus amigos. Al séptimo día la odiaba, a ella y a sí mismo. Con el tiempo, lo único que diría sería:

"Eso me pasa por liarme con una Ravenclaw"

**El Amor II: El amante fiel**

Él siempre le fue fiel. Nunca miró a otras chicas, y apenas pensó en ellas. Siempre estaba allí, esperándola e intentando cazar sus miradas furtivas. Siempre se acordaba de sus cumpleaños, e incluso del día en el cual la había conocido. Decían incluso que guardaba un mechón suyo debajo de su almohada. Nunca se olvidó de ella, nunca la criticó, nunca dejó de amarla. Temía dejar Hogwarts y que ella ya no estuviese allí, que no fuese a volver a verla. Ella nunca lo supo.

**El amor III: El final**

Suena el Canon de Pachabel por Hogwarts. Los pájaros cantan y las lechuzas parten en busca de los ansiados mensajes de casa. Hagrid da de comer a los animales y la profesora Sprout cuida de sus plantas. Dumbledore, en su despacho, contempla los inescrutables misterios del fuego. El señor Filch y la señora Norris patrullan los corredores, y los alumnos les dan motivos para hacerlo.

-Pero, ¿tú me quieres?

-Lo siento… pero ya no.

Mientras tanto, en el resto de Hogwarts, el Canon de Pachanel sigue sonando.

**El almuerzo:**

Mientras que Luna Lovegood comía, él llegó. Estaba solo, como Luna, y tenía una cara agradable, que invitaba a hacer amigos. Pero estaba solo, como Luna. Ella empezó a pensar en cómo él le preguntaría algo, y ella respondería y tendrían una conversación y serían amigos y no volverían a estar solos…

Cuando terminó de comer, sin decir una palabra, se levantó y se fue con sus amigos, que le estaban esperando a la salida del Gran Comedor. Más lentamente, Luna terminó su comida y canturreando una canción, subió a la torre de adivinación. Pero Luna Lovegood seguía sola.

**La canción:**

Una vez, nadie sabe como, la canción _Another Brick in the Wall, _de Pink Floydse popularizó por todo Hogwarts. Era escuchada y tarareada por todas partes y a todas horas. A las pocas semanas, la canción y el grupo fueron terminantemente prohibidos. A parte de considerarse ofensiva y subversiva, los profesores creyeron ser de mal gusto el escuchar la zafia música muggle pudiendo hacer lo mismo con la más harmoniosa música mágica.

Sin embargo, y pese a que en inglés las dobles negaciones sean incorrectas, se siguió cantando por los pasillos: _We don't need no education…_

**El juego:**

-¿Te puedes creer con lo que me encontré en los terrenos, por la tarde?

…

-Pues a un grupo de alumnos gritando, corriendo y dándose patadas entre ellos y a un quaffle.

…

-Sí, sí, a una quaffle. Y aún encima, estaba encantada para que no volase.

…

-No sé como lo harían, pero dijeron que estaban jugando a un juego muggle… fútbol lo llamaban.

…

-Por supuesto, los castigué. No se pueden permitir comportamientos tan bárbaros e inmaduros.

A lo lejos, el estadio gritaba mientras uno de los jugadores era abatido por una bludger.

**El regreso:**

No podía ser, era imposible. ¿Cómo puede resucitar alguien que está muerto? ¿Que ni tan siquiera nunca ha estado muerto? El sentido común se rebelaba… Debía ser mentira, _tenía _que ser mentira. La última guerra, la que acabaría con todas las guerras había acabado. Y la habían ganado. NO podía haber vuelto… ni él ni el horror que trajo consigo. Era imposible… Pero… ¿Y si fuese verdad? ¿y si era cierto que Voldemort había regresado?

**¿Qué pensar?**

¿Qué pensar, cuando no sabes qué amigos tienen tus amigos? ¿Qué pensar, cuando estás de acuerdo con sus ideas, pero no cómo las llevan a cabo? ¿Qué pensar, cuando sabes lo que está bien, pero no lo que está mal?¿Qué pensar, cuando los neutrales son los enemigos? ¿Qué pensar, cuando estás en un bando y no quieres luchar? ¿Qué pensar, cuando solo tienes una opción? ¿Que pensar, cuando hacerlo está prohibido? ¿Qué pensar, cuando eres el único que piensa?

**Un mortífago rememora viejos tiempos:**

"¡Hombre, si son las puertas de Hogwarts! Lo primero que vi cuando llegué aquí… Qué lastima que estén hechas astillas. Y esa es la escalinata del recibidor… Donde todos los escombros, el polvo y la sangre. Y por ahí se va al Gran Comedor. Y están las mesas donde comíamos… antes separaban casas, ahora separan enemigos. Y ese es el pasillo donde besé a alguien por primera vez… perece que intentan construir una barricada. Y ese es el cuadro que me enseñó donde estaban las clases, está hecho jirones, el pobre. ¿Y ese no será el hijo de alguno de mis compañeros? Que pena… ¡_Avadra Kedavra_!... ¡Mierda, fallé! Le dí a los relojes de las casas…"

**Las casas (reprise)**

…Y cada mago fundó a su vez una casa donde los estudiantes que fuesen como ellos se encuadrarían. Y así pues; los valientes, los honrados, los inteligentes y los astutos se separaron y nunca más se volvieron a juntar. Y cada casa luchó con las otras para demostrar que era mejor ser solo valiente, astuto, etc…

Pero el enemigo que nunca llegaría llegó, y los hechizos que se sentían en el aire se desvanecieron en él, y las altas torres y los gruesos muros fueron derribados. Y la muerte se apoderó de Hogwarts.

Y los grandes relojes de arena que decían cual de las casas era la mejor fueron destruidos. Y las joyas, verdes, azules, rojas y amarillas se esparcieron por vestíbulo del destruido colegio.

Y cuando amaneció, tras la batalla, los supervivientes descubrieron que ya no existía nada: ni casas, ni virtudes, ni mañana, ni ayer. Y sobre las ruinas del castillo se alzó una bandera que no tenía color alguno, y que solo enseñaba un emblema: la H, de Hogwarts.

Muchos dicen que la batalla de Hogwarts fue una maldición. Yo ya no sé qué pensar.


End file.
